clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Staffan15/Archive 4
Leave me a new message! ---- __TOC__ Project British This is an idea I'm suggesting may help the wiki's popularity grow. Click here to see what it's about... User Rights You have been demoted because of inactivity. If you improve your activity, your rights may be restored. Have a nice day, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:47, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 1 Year Membership Party --'Will k!!! Hate me? Love me? Tell me here! | Read mah blog! | | ' 06:33, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Please stop reverting useful edits! You were reverting Field-Op weekly answers. Why? It does not violate the Manual of Style and it's helpful. We are a fact wiki and these are facts on how to do it. For instance, on the article Ruby Pin, there are answers to how to get them. Please explain to me. I'm kinda new and I want to know what's wrong. Hi!!! Hello Staffan!!! I haven't seen you in so long...... here's a little "welcome back" message for ya. Welcome back! Anyway,sorry for you and Bark that you guys lost your admin powers. I hope you get them back soon! BTW,I got a new penguin named Gary Numbah2 (Penguinnate2 ish banned forever) so whenever you see Gary Numbah2,add him,cuz he ish me! Well,bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 12:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Hi!!!! Good thing we'll meet up again (I miss the times we had,freind). Anyway,could you come ot IRC? It's really quiet there,and me and jeanne are there,borred as can be. So,could you come? I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 13:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC) OH WOW STAFF! :D Hi Staff! Sorry you lost your adminship, but I think you will be able to get it back if you work hard. :) How have you been? I haven't seen you in ages. I miss the "Chill Pizza Chases"! They are always so fun! I saw Organo the other day, but she said you couldn't come on. Also me and Gary Numbah2 played Herbert and Klutzy, like I used to do with you in the good 'ol days! Well, talk to you later! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:55, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE Sorry, I was told to demote. Don't worry, though, you'll get them back when you become a little more active! :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 18:25, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: OH WOW STAFF! :D :O *PIZZA EXPLODES* LOL! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) HELP!!! :O BEN HAS BEEN UNBLOCKED! AND HE WILL COME BACK TO VANDALIZE! I will also send this message to Sea, Tiger and Hat. http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sonic_The_Hedgehog&redirect=no&action=purge --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 14:16, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ... Please, don't delete any of the Jupiter'5 scavenger hunt. I think that it's okay to add stuff to categories like that. User:Jupiter5 Invited! You are invited to my suprise birthday party for Brookelas! It is on Mya 19th,Slushy,Ellyppi's igloo,7:00 PM EST. If you know when the party in your timezone,then I hope you can come! Bye! I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 22:33, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Since you have been making many reverts, I have granted you rollback abilities. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 22:15, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I need some music Freedoms 4 Unregistered Contributors First of all, are you still an administrator? If you are, can I ask you something? Can you please try to make it so that Unregistered Contributors{like me} can upload pictures of their penguins, obtain the ability to make blog posts, start their own user page, etc. Because my dad says I can't make an account till I'm 13 years old, and that's about two years from now. And I really wanna upload pictures of my penguin{Johnny 115} to the Costume Gallery. Otherwise, I might quit by the time I turn 13 on August 19, 2012. 20:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Note: If you are no longer an administrator, tell Sea and Tigernose about what I said. Okay? Wall of Fame and administrative rights I have a simple qusetion. Can unregistered contributors{if they do well} make it onto the Wall of Fame or obtain administrative rights? If so, please let me know. I don't think I know enough about wiki to even become admin. Nor have I done anything that makes people go"Wow." 19:44, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Johnny 115 the PWNsome nerd penguin's talk page. Boo yah! Your Invited! Hi! Your Invited to my Memorial Day party! Sign up is here. Bye! Gary the Gaget Dude 20:22, May 31, 2010 (UTC) The Deletion of Daredevil In Herbert's Revenge, Daredevil DOES replace Blast. So DON'T delete him. Or Loyal for that matter. Do not even delete Strong or any of the others, as when you click Daredevil, it says "Daredevil smashes crates" or something. Then at least mention their nicknames on their real page. By the way I managed to edited the template to add both Daredevil and Loyal and cannot change it back due to the complicated layout of the edit page. Kerange 19:12, June 2, 2010 (UTC) and Kerange 19:19, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete these two files?: and Please? Thanks... -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 20:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Im sorry. -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 20:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler - How should we do He keeps thinking I am doing bad faith edits, and keeps blocking me (while the first block is over). Here is what I did. I hope you can help me. And the problem is '''next year I have to go to school, I don't think my work will finish in just this year.' #I spammed on Russian One's blog, in Cambodia it's considered as normal '''if I spam back, but spamming is '''bad. But not for spam back. But this is probably bad in other countries. #I am a real-life friend of DuckD0nald, so I can edit his user page, but the Cambodian flag there is too big. Seahorseruler locked the page. #Said sorry to Seahorseruler, and he locked his talkpage. Here is how I got blocked. #On the first day, I spammed on Russian One's blog, and I edited many pages already. Seahorseruler blocked me 1 day. #Later, when the internet connection reached 1 day (I use dynamic IP), and I see it's a good chance. Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week for block evasion. #Few hours later I learned from Google, how to change IP address, it said that I have to disconnect-connect the internet, then I get new IP, I just testing if it works or not. And it's works. I edit DuckD0nald's page again, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 week #The next day, I got new IP from connecting over 1 day, Seahorseruler blocked me again for 1 day. I thought he apologise me for blocking me, as I apologised. #Another day, one day after that, he blocked me forever and reverted DuckD0nald's page. This is considered as not fair. #Yesterday, he blocked me again forever and locked DuckD0nald's page! I AM MAD ABOUT THATTTTTR%T09:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ' Some works! Hello! I have some works: Edit DuckD0nald's page But Please switch to the source mode #Add "60px" to Cambodian flag in DuckD0nald's userpage, just like UK flag. It should be in the same size. #Go to the Wiki Friend Requests, remove the following text "I have made Sdas01 as DuckD0nald's friend. Because he/she may waiting for a long time since DuckD0nald quit." and his signature. It's me doing that. Remove it. Now i don't log in because I stay in Thailand right now. I hope you will help me because next year I have to go to school. (Since I was 6 I take 8 years break from school, now I'm 13 already, I take 7 of 8 years already) 11:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Where are you from? Hello! I'm from Cambodia, in South East Asia. i want to know where r u from 12:18, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! Hey Staff! How's it going? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 12:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Check out my newest blog post! And,if you wanna see Metalmanager,come to the IRC!!! [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:27, June 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Where are you from OK I know Sweden, and do you know Cambodia? When I went to the US, when I say I am from Cambodia, they keep asking me "Colombia?" like Thais who go to US and they got asked "Taiwan?" 13:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Your Invited! Your Invited to my Club Penguin Pirate Party! The Date And Time is in the Banner Below! First1.JPG Second2.JPG Third.JPG Fourth.JPG Fith.JPG Sixth.JPG Seventh.JPG Staffan.JPG --Waddle On and Help New Friends! 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC)NinjaON Hello Hey, i wanna ask you something. Why do you keep removing my trivia stuff? It's actually helpful and true. Am i breaking a rule? please tell me. thanks -yoshiandmario1 Party Wanna come to my party? Sign up is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/ROR Party. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Hey Staff! What's up? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:55, June 17, 2010 (UTC) "Cambodian" fight :Please go to User talk:Staffan15/Cambodian for the (lies/messages) about DuckD0nald that someone wrote. ? What do you mean? I never thought he was in trouble. --Alxeedo TALK 23:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Seahorseruler blocked those IPs, and we are watching to make sure he does not continue to evade blocks. --Alxeedo TALK 23:42, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you saying that I should block 356556? I'm becoming confused. --Alxeedo TALK 23:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I am an online friend of 356556 for a long time There are some IPs claiming to be him, but I believe as he said to LordMaster96 to delete 356556's talkpage, not so much minutes later, 356556 claims that IP is him. And 356556 is active and in trouble (i think). But I really have to help this as I have slow internet and takes up to 3 minutes logging in. I edit as IP for long time already. But for 356556, he's in Thailand right now so he don't want to log in. And as Seahorseruler rangeblocked, that means I'm blocked too. All of them in Thailand are blocked. But good that it's only 1 month. And it takes time to enter the website while logged in. I don't help so much as this when others are blocked, but I really care this because it affects all Thailand users. The only way for Thais to edit is going outside Thailand to edit. They have to waste lots of money just to edit. Not requesting for an unblock, but I want to say that don't rangeblock forever as it affects everyone in Thailand. As he explained, he want to clear his edit count. He was ONCE 297 edits (yesterday) but from today he's back to 399. I don't nominate Hal Homsar Solo for safe if he is like DillyDally (now he's inactive) and Seahorseruler. And I see he also request to clear all his subpages and his talk page.--Teesam 23:50, June 21, 2010 (UTC) But... He also blocked 356556's account FOREVER!! But I don't care with that. As he will stay in Thailand for 20 years, 20 YEARS!!!. PS:I really want you to be an admin as you're a very good user. So sad I'm not an admin so I can't promote you.--Teesam 23:54, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Will I get blocked? I was once editing on Wikipedia (English), and there is a user, and I tried to help him/her (as he/she always get blocked) because he/she was a good editor. He/she did nothing wrong and I try to support. But later, that admin blocked me for supporting him/her!! I don't want this to be happened again--Teesam 00:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, thanks. Seahorseruler blocked 356556. The situation was confusing, but I understand now. --Alxeedo TALK 18:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) 2nd Bday Party Hi Staff Hey Staff! Could you come onto the shout box? Thanks. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 13:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Penguin Scouts! Please go to my blog for more info.Dionnefamily 13:44, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Swf Could you find me as many room/pin/clothing .swf's as possible and send them to my talk page? Thanks! I'm trying to collect them. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. No music needed, I have a vast majority of those. You can find just a couple and send them to me a couple at a time if you want, and could I have background swfs too? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK then, if you meant backgrounds in the rooms, I was talking about player card backgrounds. Thanks! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, let's collect us some swfs! --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Weird The swfs labeled with "spinning" just show a blank page. :/ --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 15:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Club Penguin - The Robber I watched all 4 episodes! It was very funny. I also liked the use of music. *April Fool's Day - Normal *Catchin' Waves - Robber Chase *Spooky Egyptian - Security Theme *Halloween Party 2007 - The Clue You uh, wouldn't mind making a sequel when you and Organo have time, would you? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 20:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Thanks Staff! Tell me when it's done, k? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 21:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Can You? Can you give me the music from the adventure party? I'm going to do something with them. Thank you! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 21:47, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much. I will give credit to you in the project. -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 19:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi Staffan! What's up? (BTW, this is my 2,100th edit!) --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 16:09, June 26, 2010 (UTC) User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja newsletter You are invited to join the User:Patchy99 ninja master/Ninja newsletter. Treasure Book Arcticle Can you please revert an edit from it someone replaced a huge amount of text with 'Hee hee i edited this' Thanks Thank you very much but can you find out why Seahorseruler reverted my edits? Thanks again, 141.156.172.123 Talk Page I need my talk page protected. Ben keeps on sending me these annoying messages. I deleted them, but there still on page history I think. Also, please block him again. 141.156.172.123 Arcticle Deletion Request Can you delete the Rockhopper's Key Pin arcticle? Its a duplicate of the Captain's Quarters Key arcticle. Thanks. Not Admin Anymore? Why not, what happend? RE: RE: Not admin anymore? Sorry to hear that. Problem Hey Staff, could you create my userpage? It says "You don't have permission to create new pages". And I really want a userpage! -- 19:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) a.k.a. Sonic Don't Revert #Do not revert my TP. (I don't care really!) #And I probably not coming in today. (I told you now!) #And I am an adult. (Unrelated!)-- 13:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) As well as User talk:DuckD0nald. 356556 is probably joking so I don't care it. 356556 is from Cambodia. He probably added when he said DuckD0nald is from Cambodia. I think 356556 hates Poland.-- 13:43, July 29, 2010 (UTC) 356556 I'm not 356556 anyway, but I like him. I'm 6jpn850. A TV-DXer from Thailand.-- 14:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm 356556's biggest fan: Did you remove for censor? I heard that "fan" in your language is a bad word. Did you remove for that?-- 14:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Bye. I'll go now. Meet on CP Hey, Do you want to meet on club penguin? Sleet, and Town. --Dog7500 14:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mt. Expedition Ok, this is not to start aan arguement, this is just a discussion about you moving Mt. Expedition to a page without 2010. Ok, so you said that it is not a party, so there should not be 2010, however, the way I see it, the Cave Expedition back then was also an event involving probably less rooms, and also got 2010. For your information, I DID NOT move it back to the 2010 page, up to you.--Hahaha00000Are you looking at this right now ?Cause you should check out this !! 14:03, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to Gary the Gaget Games. The signup is here. Team Blue's slots are full, but you may signup for Team Red, Green or Yellow. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Hi --Cp kid 21:43, August 5, 2010 (UTC) invintation your invited too my partay!go to my page for the link and sign up!--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 21:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) bot what is ur bot doing? he keeps somehow "editing" the articles, but i wanna know hat hes really doing Join now. Unhappiness I worked hard editing the Elite Gear page. And now you just delete my edits????!!!!!!!!!!! It was useful information!! I have half a mind to undo your edit!!! P.S.They are not bait items necessarily. Signing previous message Previous unsigned message sent by 138.88.11.252 I shall be redoing your edits HA HA HA!!! HA HA HA You can only revert them if they are vandalism, which they are not. What you gon' do now? Que? Habla Espanol? No. You do not speak Spanish, do you?? IRC Brookelas here. Can u plz come on IRC now? Bot Your bot has been changing to , when there is no actual difference or yet worse - as is the actual template name. Also, when adding an apostrophe after an italicised link (such as ''Club Penguin's) you don't need a nowiki tag, and it will also reduce code from the pages so new editors don't get confused at such a basic level. Thanks. And by the way, could you please go over some of your bot's actions with the rest of the admins and the community on IRC before you start doing them because some of them need discussing such as the Sanity Penguin to Sanity1 change. Thanks, --[[User:Tigernose|'''Tigernose]] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 17:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah okay thanks, but why did you change the fact template? --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 21:39, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ah sorry because I didn't understand what you meant with the spikes. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 22:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Rounded borders Thanks for adding the moz-borders on the infoboxes as waited for, but the infobox itself does not become rounded, and cannot be rounded. So I'm thinking what we can do is simply use another piece of code instead of a class=infobox. It should simply be the same grey box, but we need to manually enter in the code. Do you think we should do that? If the edges of the whole box aren't rounded, it looks really out of place. I also think we should reduce the radius to 5px. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 20:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay thanks for adding the rounded border to the infobox then. Also, I changed the rounded border radius of the "Information" block in one of the infoboxes to 7 or 8px and previewed it and it looked better because I think that block should be more rounded, but not too rounded. Do you agree? Just preview it on one of them. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Talk']] • 22:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) NinjaON UNBLOCK HIM NOW!!!! Hello I just got to 100 posts do i get an award? 8/22/2010 5:29pm COPPA Violator: Proof On the Suite Life Wiki, User:Lorgassssssss said he was 8. Please block for COPPA violation. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 13:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Did I lose my rollback rights? Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 15:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez 32,000 bytes .......................... ........................................ ........................................ ........................................ ........................................ ........................................ ........................................ ........................................ ................................. --Staffan15 (talk| )